


The Giants Servant

by IAmThe90sMom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders.
Genre: Background Tinker Bell, Inspired by Sanders Sides, M/M, Multi, Thomas Sanders References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmThe90sMom/pseuds/IAmThe90sMom
Summary: Logan is a tinker fairy, curious when he came up to a certain.Roman is a prince, a giant to the fairies. Giants eat fairies, and Logan sure looks sweet. (If you read the Shrink Fic Logince Edition and, you'll get it.)Patton is Roman's boyfriend, never having a fairy before. And he definalty doesn't want one.Virgil is a water fairy, destined to save his best friend. But how?Find out in the new book: The Giant's Servant





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swearing, mentions of vore, and two movie references. That's it for now.

Fairies.  
Fairies are beautiful, human-like, creatures with amazing powers. There are seven types of fairies.

Tinker fairy, animal fairy, water fairy, fast flying fairy, sun fairy, garden fairy, and winter fairy. 

You may recognize these types of fairies from your childhood, Disney, friend; Tinker Bell. 

But, in this story, we will be looking at a very, very different fairy, named Logan. 

Logan is a tinker fairy, tinker fairies use their talent to build, and/or repair. They tinker with things. 

Logan has been known for his creativity in tinkering with things, and getting himself into trouble with tinkering with the wrong things. 

This was one of those times. 

"Logan, come on! We're gonna get caught by a giant!" Logan's best friend, Virgil, called from behind his friend. 

Virgil is a water fairy, water fairies use their talent to manipulate water in astonishing ways. They are able to control it, forming it into various shapes or using it to create fountains. Water fairies are also able to create bubble messages.  

As for the giants, those horrible creatures. Fairies to them were like pieces of candy. Each one has their own unique taste. And they eat them any way they want. Cooked or raw.

Raw was excalty what it sounds like. Some giants love the feeling of the fairies squirming has the slowly desent down their throats. They love seeing the fear in their eyes as they tighten their grip around their tiny bodies. Delightful. Simply delightful. 

Logan landed in front of the terribly built doll house. 

"This is fantasizing! Virgil, look at these materials this person used!" He went up to the straw door, guiding his hand over the white plastic. "I've never seen this material, what is it?" He asked, turning to Virgil, who finally caught up to him.

"It's a trap, made out of 'you're a fucking idiot.'" Virgil answered, panting. "We're gonna get eaten, you know what right?" 

Logan softly shook his head, "I am just going to grab a few things. Maybe Pixie Hollow can use this." Virgil's eyes widen as Logan struggled to open the straw door, but was able to forced it opened, falling in the process. 

"Logan! Logan-" Virgil sighed, watching Logan explode the tiny house. 

"This is so confusing! I've never seen things like this. Oh! What's this?" Logan questioned, grabbing the white and red ball. But when he pulled, it appeared to be...Uh...Stuck. 

Logan growled, pulling on the ball. "Virgi, assistance, please?" He called out to Virgil, who flipped him off and continued to stay outside the house.

Logan rolled his eyes and continued to tug on the ball harder, putting his foot on the wall behind it. 

Finally, the ball released and Logan fell back with a 'THUD' on his butt. ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) He glanced at the ball that he struggled for, sniffing it. When he did, he jerked back. "What the..." 

Suddenly, the door slammed shut. Both Virgil and Logan jumped at the sound, Logan whipped around and raced to the straw door, trying to barge it opened. 

"Logan, I-I'll go get some help." 

"viRGIL WAIT-"

Virgil was gone in a flash, flying back to Pixie Hallow. Logan sighed, sliding down on the door and hugged his knees. He can do this. Virgil will get help and it's all going to be oka- 

All of a sudden, the house started to shake. Logan gasped, hugging his knees even tighter to his chest. 

It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. It's going to be o- 

Logan looked up and his jaw dropped. There was an adorable, hazel eye starring directly at Logan though the window. Logancan see himself in the creature's pupil. Logan gulped and pressed his back against the door. 

Why was this creature eye so big? Why is it looking at Logan? And why does it look so much like a human eyes!? 

The eye disappeared and a hand bursted through the window. Logan tried to move out the way, but the giant hand fingers wrapped around him in a surprisingly soft grip.

The hand slowly brought Logan out from the house, tightening its grip a little as he tried to squirm away. 

Logan finally saw the owner of the hand face. And oh my god.

This-This giant was so adorable. He had red-ish hair, freckles all over his face. So many, Logan can make a continuation out of them. He had a brown and green eye. And his, what appeared to be, dyed purple bangs hung over his glasses ever so slightly. If Logan wasn't a fairy, he'll definalty date this person. 

But there's only one problem...

•Logan is a fairy.

•This attractive man was a giant. 

•Giants eat fairies and Logan was going to die. 

Okay, maybe not only one problem.

The giant's eyes moved from Logan's head to his feet. Then his eyes lit up and he grinned widely. 

"Hi! I'm Patton! What's your name?" His finger- Patton's finger softly pet the fairies hair.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG-" Logan's words sounded a small bell to Patton. Patton grinned, but that grin disappeared when he heard his name be called. 

"PATTON! DID YOU CATCH ONE?!" Both Logan and Patton looked in the direction of the voice. 

Patton frowned and he sighed deeply. He looked at Logan, and for a quick second; It looked like he considered letting Logan go. 

Then Logan would fly off, never forgetting about the giant's act of kindness...

But that would just be the end story all together, wouldn't it? 

"Yeah! I got one!" Patton called back, tightening his grip on Logan once more. Walking towards the voice. 

Yep. Logan was definelntly going to die.


	2. Chapter Two: Prince Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, mentions of vore, mentions of gore, pre-vore, and one movie reference. That's it for now.

Logan was going to die.

Simple as that.

If he had just listened to Virgil and stayed away from that ugly house, none of this would be happening.

None of it.

...

But it is happening. Logan was in the hands of a extremely attractive giant. And now he's going to be someone's food. 

Why was he so illogical!? 

Patton sighed as he walked up to another giant. Logan's blood ran cold. 

Uh no, he's going to be ripped apart and shared. His limps were going to be taken off of his body, with blood pouring out. And this is what he gets for being so god damn stupid. 

Logan looked up at the...prince? This has to be a prince. He wore a white outfit with a red slash going across his chest. His crimson eyes filled with hunger when he saw Logan. He licked his lips and smiled at Patton.

"Thanks, Padre! I was feeling famish." He smirked back down at Logan, and held out his hand to Patton. 

Patton hesitated, but softly placed Logan in his hand. Roman, however, instantly had Logan in a tight grip. It looked extremly painful. 

Patton winced as he saw Roman's bone crushing grip. He took a step back and looked away, biting his nails anxiously.

Logan looked up at Roman with wide eyes. He trembled and gulped as Roman brought him closer to his face.

Roman smirked and pet Logan's hair with his finger. He chuckled when the fairy flinched away.

"You're so soft. Oh, you'll go down nicely." Logan shivered he felt Roman's breath on his face. At least it didn't smell disgusting. 

Roman slipped his tongue out his mouth and placed it on Logan's stomach. Logan made a sound of digust as Roman dragged his tongue up his body. He pulled away and licked his lips once more.

"And you're sweet. Perfect." He said, as he opened his mouth and started to guide Logan towards it.

It's not going to be okay, it's not going to be okay, it's not going to be oka-

"ROMAN WAIT!"

Both Logan and Roman looked in Patton's direction. Patton's confidence dropped a little and he shifted slightly. He took a deep breathe, and spoke.

"Can..Can we spare this one?" 

Roman gasped a little, him and Logan shared a look. They were both confused (confusion). 

"What? Patton, we eat fairies! We don't spare them!" Patton sighed, he shifted again. 

"I know, but m-maybe we can use some extra help! I-I mean, there's some places I can't to because it's too small," He stepped closer "Please Roman?" He begged.

Roman stared at him for a second then sighed. He raised an eyebrow at Logan then handed him to Patton.

(Look, Roman's not a complete asshol-)

"Don't make me change my mind. If I find out you either ate him or let him free, it's going to go back the way it was before." He snarled "Find him actual clothes and get out of my sight. I want to be alone at the moment." He turned his back to Patton. 

Patton frowned and looked down at Logan. He sighed and walked out of the throne room towards the kitchen. He gently grabbed Logan's wings and ran them under the sink water to prevent him flying away. Logan shivered and felt his wings droop a little. 

Well there goes that plan. 

Patton placed Logan on the table and sat in a chair. He stared at the table, with his chin resting in his hand and his elbow resting on the table. 

"Sorry for almost getting you eaten alive." He sighed "I couldn't keep quite anymore." He shook his head and stood up. 

Logan tilted his head. He narrowed his eyes when Patton walked futher away from him. Patton grabbed something from the cabit and turned back to Logan, noticing he was narrowing his eyes. Somehow, like this dude was three inches tall and across the room, how the fu-.

Patton sat back down and held up a doll to Logan. The doll had a purple and blue tie, blue jeans, and a black shirt. It also wore glasses. It was perfect for Logan's size. 

Patton took of the clothes and handed it to Logan, turning away and covering his eyes. 

"Just to get you out those leaves. Don't worry, I won't look." 

Logan tilted his head and began to get dressed. When he finished, he turned back to Patton who was still looking away. 

"Uh....I finished changing." The bell dingle made Patton turn around and smile. He noticed Logan didn't put on the glasses. 

He gently picked up the glasses and looked down at Logan. 

"Hey, don't you wanna try this on?" He moved his hand towards Logan, who flinched. He smiled softly "Don't worry, kiddo, I'm not gonna hurt ya." 

Logan raised a eyebrow at his words and let the giant gently place the glasses on his face. He blinked a few times, before seeing the world around him was more clear.

Patton smiled in awe at the confused fairy. He leaned forward "So what's your name?"

Logan opened his mouth to speak, but then realized the giants can't understand them. So, he used sign language, hoping it'll work. 

Patton watched closely at the tiny arms moving around, he narrowed his eyes and then smiled.

'Logan.'

"Logan, that's adorable." He chuckled and held out a finger to him.

"Nice to meet you." 

Okay, maybe he wasn't going to die. At least not now.


	3. Chapter Three: Toxic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Toxic reationship, non-con, mentions of child death, Roman being an actual ass. Patton getting hurt. The biggest movie reference of all time. Violence. Logan getting hurt.

After Patton and Logan became allies, the two started to cook. 

Since Patton kind of...interrupted Roman's meal, he'll cook him something instead. 

There was only one problem.. 

Patton had no idea how to make cream of broccoli.

"Logan, I don't know what to do!" Patton groaned as he flipped though the cook book. Logan was sitting crisscross on his shoulder. "Roman wants this by 6 o'clock! He's already annyoed, so who knows what might happen!"

Logan tilted his head, 'Why is he so scared of Roman?' He thought, 'Isn't that his lover?' 

"Oh finally!" Patton sighed with relief as he found the recipe for cream of broccoli. He placed the book on the table with it open.

He then proceed to get out a giant pot, and ingredients for the soup. Patton put the pot on the stove, with water of course. 

Logan, of course, helped. He flew off of Patton's shoulder and started throw spices in. He's never cooked before, but his tinker sense knew what it was doing. 

"Yeah that's it! Stay here, I gotta get the broccoli!" Patton smiled at Logan's assistance and went off to go get the main ingredient. 

Logan smiled as he continued to put the right stuff in the soup. He's in the hands of a giant, who protects him. And even though this castle is full with giants that will do anything to get him, Patton will protect him. 

He could almost get used to this. Cooking everyday and helping Patton around the house.

It'll be okay, it'll be okay, it'll be oka-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, FAIRY!?" 

Logan almost screamed at the voice, he kind of went backwards and fell on the counter next to him. God, Roman scared the life out of him!

Patton almost came instantly, "What happened?!" He asked, looking at Logan then Roman.

"Patton, why was this fairy making my food?!" Roman stepped closer and Patton flinched. He took a shaky breath. 

"H-he was just helping, Roman." Roman raised an eyebrow and looked over to Logan. Before Patton could react, Roman had Logan in his tight grip again. 

"You know, Patton, you've gotten too soft on this fa-"

"HIS NAME IS LOGAN!" 

Silence.

Roman stared at him for a minute, then laughed. "You've named the fairy! My goodness, named it!" 

He held one of Logan's wings and his eyes darken. He looked Patton dead the eye and took another step forward. Making Patton flinch again. 

"We don't do this, Patton.." Patton eyes widen as Roman started to tear one of Logan's wings. Logan screamed out of pain and desperately reached for Patton. Patton's eyes started to water. 

Like a child reaching for their parent.

"Roman stop! You're gonna-" Patton's breath hitched when Roman looked him in the eye again. By now, Logan's wing was half gone. Roman tossed Logan in the air and slapped him to the wall. 

"NO!" Patton yelled as Logan hit the wall and fell on the table. Patton's heart dropped when he saw Logan went limp. He started to go over to him, but Roman stopped him by pushing him towards the wall. 

"You know the punishment, darling." Patton gulped and pressed himself against the wall. He frantically shook his head.

"R-Roman please! I d-don't want t-to." He stuttered and Roman chuckled deeply. He grabbed Patton's jaw in a tight grip, the same way he did Logan, and smirked when he already saw and felt the tears stream down Patton's face. 

"Already crying, are we?" He shook his head, before forcefulling placing his lips on Patton's. 

The kiss hurt so bad, and Patton tried so desperately to push Roman away. But Roman was much more stronger, and Patton was already weaken from the first few times he had done this. 

Roman's arm looped a arm around Patton's waist and pulled him closer. He pulled away from the kiss and forced Patton to look away, then proceeded to kiss Patton's neck all the way down to his collar bone. Once he reached it, he bit down firmly. 

Patton almost let out a sob when he felt Roman bite down. He knew that if he dared to sob, this will turn into something worse. 

Roman placed one final kiss against Patton's jaw, then pulled away. Still keeping hold of Patton's jaw. 

"Useless." He growled, finally letting go. He turned his heel, looking at Logan then smirked. And walked out without another word. 

Patton waited a few seconds for Roman to get far away enough, then rushed over to Logan. He gently picked up the fairy, knowing he'll never be able to fly again. He went to his room, next to the kitchen, and laid down in his bed, placing Logan on his chest. 

"Oh Logan...I'm so sorry." He mumbled to the unconscious fairy. "T-this is all my fault. The whole reason why you're here. It's because of me." He sniffed and look down at Logan.

"You k-know, you remind me of a little girl," he started, looking up at the ceiling. "She looked about five years old. Her name was Emily, and she was the sweetest." He smiled, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, that smile disappeared. "I tried to save her like I did you. But, it didn't work out so well." Tears began to fill his eyes again. "Roman got to her. S-She was exploring when I told her not to and Roman caught her. I s-saw the whole thing." He sniffed and didn't bother to wipe the tears that were now falling down his face.

"H-he killed a little kid, a little girl! A-and before he did, I saw her reach for me. The same way you did." He let out a sob. "And now, your wing is tore. You won't ever be able to fly again. And it's all my fault." 

He took Logan off of his chest, placed him on his bed stand, and took his glasses off. 

He got under the covers and curled up into his self, sobbing. Letting it all out. In the dark. 

Just as things started to get fucking better.


	4. Chapter Four: He's gone and the reason why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you forgive Roman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing because it's Virgil. Virgil getting hurt, you might forgive Roman. Deceit being an actual ass. Deceit. The actual biggest movie reference of all time

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!

Virgil skimmed though the sky. Although it was cool outside, and it was even more cool from the wind, bleads of sweat ran down his forehead. 

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! OH NO! OH NO!

Virgil stopped flying and shot himself up into the sky. He panted and looked all around, looking back where he left Logan. 

OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! 

Virgil's eyes widen and his breath hitched.

There's a giant. And he has Logan in his hand. 

Well, he's not shoving him down his throat, so maybe he has enough time. 

He looked up at the sky. Oh shit. It's starting to rain. 

Virgil started to fly back to Pixie Hallow to get some help. 

Just find help, just find help, just find he-.

Suddenly, a single rain dropped fell on Virgil's back, making him slam face first on the dirt. 

He groaned in pain, feeling even more rain drops on his back and around him. 

Great. His wings are wet. ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )

Virgil weakly got to his feet. He wrapped a arm around his stomach and started to limp to Pixie Hallow.

Just make it back, make it back, make it ba-.

Virgil froze. His eyes widen and he slowly turned around to the thing that hopped behind him. 

Oh shit. That's a frog. 

Virgil gulped and he tried to run, but his legs were frozen. He was paralyzed from hear. Maybe if he just stood still, it wouldn't see him. 

The frog blinked once, then twice. Before finally hopping closer, that's when Virgil finally came to his senses. 

Seeing Virgil flee, the frog shot out its tongue. It missed Virgil, but he could feel the air beside him. 

Virgil slipped when he came to a dent in the ground, he rolled down, getting covered in love and finally came to a stop. 

The frog could only seen Virgil's wings poking out of the mud. It stayed there for a few seconds, before losing interest and hoping away. 

Virgil finally rose up from the mud. He gasp, his breathing going haywire. He looked around, crawling out of the dent. 

"Well, at least I'm not dead." He chuckled before collapsing to the muddy ground. 

A giant with brown hair, that's dyed purple, and brown eyes was conveniently walking by. He shoved his phone inside his pocket before staring at the ground. His eyes danced down the ground, before landing on Virgil. 

The giant's eyes widen as he quickly knelt down and picked up Virgil. His eyes filled with pity and he looked around. 

He softly pet Virgil, and his eyes widen when he felt him breathing softly. 

"Oh good, you're alive." He smiled, before running off to his house. 

-

Roman (hold your pitchforks) held in a sob as he walked out the kitchen. 

He just sexually assaulted his boyfriend, the person he loves. 

He sighed, going into his room and locking the door. 

Logan's spine should be broken. His back hit the wall first.

He sat on his bed and pulled off his gloves. Which were still wet from Patton's tears. 

He's no prince. What kind of prince does this? 

He sighed, then tensed up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

But he has to protect him.

He turned around, making eye contact with the snake like giant. His brother, Deceit. 

"Excellent work, Roman." His brother chuckled deeply, his snake eye glowing brightly. 

"Deceit, just stop. I'll get the guards to-"

"To what? Arrest me? Hang me?" He chuckled again, taking Roman's jaw. 

"No matter what you do to me, Patton is going to get hurt." He smiled as Roman's eyes widen. "You don't want that, do you?" 

"N-no, but-"

"Then keep doing as I say. And no one gets hurt." He let go of Roman's jaw and headed for the door.

"See you later, brother." 

Roman winced as the door slammed.

Do you forgive Roman now?


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:The biggest fucking plot twist of all time. One movie reference.

Roman winced as the door slammed. He sighed, turning around to his bed stand.

"Hey Emily, you alright?" He asked. Just then, a little girl, looking about six popped out for her hiding place. She had long white hair, with black tips, and a flower sticking out of her hair. She wore a long, pink dress, and little tiny boots. This was the dead child, guess she's not dead, huh? 

Her wings fluttered when she saw Roman, she smiled, flying up to his face. 

Roman chuckled when she landed on top of his head. He stood up, walking over to the mirror. 

"Oh Emily. What am I going to do?" He sighed deeply. "Is Logan even still alive? I mean, his spine should be broken. If the dang author learned how to write an actullay good fanfiction, he would probabaly be dead." 

Emily raised an eyebrow and titled her head. Why was he breaking the forth wall? 

Roman gently picked up Emily and held her in his hand. Emily sat criss cross apple sauce on his palm. 

"And Patton thinks you're dead. I can't believe Deceit would do this, just because I'm going to king next." He shook his head. "But whatever it takes to keep Patton safe." 

Emily nodded in agreement. Sexually assault your boyfriend to keep your evil brother away from hurting him. Seems legit. 

("That was legitness.") 

"Ugh, like you'll understand. You're only a child, what do you know about keeping people safe?" 

It was true. Emily was only a child. If she was a giant, she wouldn't even be out of elementary school! Not even in first grade! 

Roman frowned, rethinking his harsh words to Emily. She is only six. She doesn't understand. 

"I'm truly sorry, Emily. That was rude of me." He placed Emily on his shoulder. "Let's both cry." 

Emily giggled and leaned onto Roman's neck. Roman smiled. 

At least he's not hurting everyone he loves. 

Sorry for short chapter. Fuck you.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing because it's Virgil, Deceit being an actual ass. Patton getting manipulated. Mentions of death, and one video reference. Mentions of rape and abuse. Also, mentions of gore.

Virgil's eyes fluttered opened. They widen, as he now realizes he's looking at a ceiling. 

What.

The.

Fuck?

He sat up, then immediately regretted it as a sharp pain blew to his rips. He hissed, holding them and curling in a ball.

Great. Rips are fucking broke. 

He whimpered, curling tighter in a ball. Then, his eyes widen, realizing something was wrapped around his chest. 

He also realized that his clothes were different. He wore black jeans with rips and a purple stitch jacket. 

He stared at it with awe, softly rubbing the fabric. Where did this come from? 

There's a bandage wrapped around his chest. What the actual fuck is going on?

He shakily stood up, then tried to fly. But, his wings are too weak. He's too weak. He's always been weak. 

He fell to his knees and brought his knees to his chest. 

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. OH NO!

Suddenly, there was a shadow over him. The sudden block of light made him shiver, and he turned around to see what- or who it was. 

Then he screamed. 

-  
Patton had Logan laid down on his bed stand. He softly rubbed his back, making sure his spine wasn't broken after he was yeeted to the wall. He sighed with relief when everything felt like it was still in peace. 

He smiled, gently picking Logan up and holding him close to his chest. 

"Oh Logan, it'll be okay..." He rubbed his eyes and laid him back down on his little bed he made for him. 

"I'll take you back home. You'll be okay. I would rather me get hurt than you get hurt." 

There was a knock at the door and he jumped. He hurried to the door, making his bangs go over his eyes so whoever's at the door, they wouldn't see his red eyes. 

He opened the door, then instantly let his guard up. 

Deceit. The one person he didn't like.

"Yes, Deceit?" He forced a smile and leaned on the door frame.

"Greetings, Patton. It's such a honor to see you. Truly a blessing." Deceit lied, forcing back a smile. 

"I am here to inform you of what Roman said. I assume he's your boyfriend, correct?" 

Patton nodded.

"Well, I have bad news. It appears all the abuse and rape has all been for a reason."

Patton's eyes widen and he took a step back. "H-how did you-"

"Know? I know everything, dear Patton. Now, tell me. Would a boyfriend force you to do something you don't want?" Deceit stepped closer. "He told me how broken you looked. He loved having power over you. And he hates you. When he first raped you, you cried. And he loved it. He loves hurting you, Patton. And there's only one thing you could do."

By now, Patton was breathing heavily. His fist were clenched to the point where he had white knuckles. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, it felt like the rape all over again. But now, he was furious.

"What is it?" His head was lowered and he was visibly shaken. His brown and green eyes met with Deceit's through his purple dyed hair. Deceit smiled, he gently grabbed Patton's shoulders and leaned in close.

"Kill him. Give him what he deserves.  You're a good cook, I say poison him. Use weed killer. It'll slowly melt his organs, giving him a slow and painful death." 

Patton instantly nodded. He clenched his teeth, his face covered in red. Deceit had to admit, this dude was pretty terrifying when he's mad.

Deciet smiled, stepping back and turned his heel. "Glad we have this talk, I'll see you later." 

Patton stepped back into his room and slammed the door. He looked at Logan, wanting to hold him for comfort. But he'll probably crush him to death. 

He flopped on his bed in screamed inside his pillow.

Never murdered anyone before. This is going to be hard. 

-  
"Hey! Hey, little guy, it's okay. It's okay.." The owner's shadow was a giant. There's a giant. Virgil is going to die. 

Oh shit.

Virgil scooted as far away from the giant. But his hand blocked him from going even further. 

"I'm not going to hurt you. You're okay, you're okay." 

He slowly wrapped his fingers around Virgil, bringing him up close. 

"My name is Thomas Sanders. What's your name?" He asked with a gentle smile. 

Virgil gulped, before signing his name. 

'Virgil.'

Thomas's grin grew wider and held Virgil close to his chest.

"That's an awesome name. Don't worry, Virgil. I promise, when your rips get better, I'll free you."

Virgil clinged on to Thomas's shirt. He looked up at him, making eye contact with him, looking for any signs of lying. 

But he was telling the truth. 

Maybe, it'll be okay. For Virgil, at least.


	7. Chapter Seven

Warnings: Shooting, attempted murder, Deceit thinking he slick. My will to live. One song reference. Gore. Major character death.   
-  
Logan's eyes fluttered. He sat up, looking over at Patton, who was curled up in a ball. He seemed to be laughing and talking to himself.

Logan went to go fly over to him, but then realized something.

His wing is torn.

...

"OH MY GOD MY WING IS BROKEN!" Logan screamed, the sound like bell sound made Patton uncurl himself from his ball and shoot up.

Logan continued to scream, but the sight of Patton made him  instantly snap his jaw shut. 

His eye twitched, his head twitched, his grin never faltered, his eyes stared wide, chuckles spilt from his mouth every so often.

Logan gulped, he stepped forward and reached out for Patton. Patton rasied an eyebrow at him. His grin grew wider and he reached back out to Logan, Logan placed his hands on Patton's fingers. 

Now, Patton can't understand Logan at all, but the look on his face was filled with concern. Patton chuckled. 

"D-don't worry, Lo, everything's going to be okay." He said with a shakily voice. 

Patton stood up, swaying from side to side. He scratched his arms and headed towards the door. He tunred back to Logan. 

"I'll be back, Logy." He giggled, shutting the door behind him and headed towards the top of the castle. 

Roman was there, having a little ceremony with the people in the village. Patton practically ran up the stairs. He basically tasted revenge. 

Patton bursted through the door, running over to the balcony where Roman was having his speech. 

Roman jumped. "Padre! What are you doin-" His breath hitched when he saw the state Patton was in. He backed away a little, sharing confused looks with the crowd. 

Patton smiled, "Hello, Roman. I'm j-just hear to inform everyone on how good you are at being an sexually abusive boyfriend!" 

Roman's eyes widen and he shook his head. Patton nodded in response, pushing Roman as side as he faced the crowd. And he began to sing. 

'Prince Roman, yes, it is he'  
'But not as you know him' 

The crowd went slient. They glanced at each other and looked back at Patton. 

'Read my lips and come to grips'  
'With "reality"'

Patton's smiled dropped, doing air quotations on "Reality".

'Yes, meet a blast from your past'  
'Whose lies were too good to last'  
'Say "hello" to your precious Prince Roman!'

Patton whipped around and started to back up Roman back into the room. He repeatedly and painfully poked a finger into his chest with every word. 

'So, Roman turns out to be merely assaulting'  
'Just a con, need I go on?'  
'Take it from me'

Pattom brought a gun with a shakily arm, pointing it at Roman. 

'His personality flaws'  
'Give me adequate cause'  
'To send him packing on a one-way trip'  
'So his prospects take a terminal dip'  
'His assets frozen, the venue chosen'  
'It's the end of the road, whoopee!' 

POW!

The bullet pierced through Roman's skin, causing him to cry out in pain and fall over. Patton covered his mouth to prevent the crowd from hearing Roman's screamed. He moved it away, once Roman started to cough up blood and began to lose consciousness.

He backed away a little, and grinned widely. 

'So long, ex-Prince Roman!'

He began to laugh a little, then a little harder, then clutched his stomach and laughed even harder. 

He finally calmed down, wiping a tear away from corner of his eye and froze when he heard clapping. 

He turned to see Deceit, looking down at Roman. 

"Aw, excellet work Patton." He chuckled. "But, you're so stupid to along with my-" 

POW! POW! 

Patton watched as Deceit's body hit the ground. He chuckled, blowing smoke away from the gun as he walked up to Deceit's body. 

"Sorry, Dee," He nudged his body with his foot. "Never liked you, kiddo." 

He smiled, putting the gun in his pocket and walking out the room. 

"Well, that wasn't so hard." He giggled. "It's adorable watching the life poor out their eyes."

...

Well shit.


	8. Chapter  Eight

Warnings: Plot-fucking-twist. 

-  
Roman eyes slowly opened. He groaned, clutching his stomach ro prevent any more blood from coming out. 

Ow. That fucking hurt. 

He shakily stood up, and froze when he saw Deceit. 

Huh. 

He raised an eyebrow, thinking for a second. Then checked his pulse. 

...

Bump, bump, bump...

Oh god damn it. 

He sighed, picking up Deceit bridal style and throwing him over his shoulder. Keeping one arm wrapped around his stomach. 

Why is he helping him? Does he still have brotherly love? Is this instinct from being a good person? 

Whatever the reason was, Roman couldn't put his finger on it.

There has to be some reason. Right? 

...

Right. 

Roman carried Deceit to his room, placing Deceit on his bed and bandaging the both of them. 

He sighed, laying on his bed next to Deceit.

...

Well, when you picture it, it looks weird. 

Roman closed his eyes, and smiled when he felt Emily fly onto his nose. 

He chuckled, gently grabbing Emily and placing her on his chest, slowly going to sleep. 

I was just about to ask if you forgive me now, but Deceit's alive so I guess that's off the table.


	9. Chapter Nine

Warnings: Chocking, Deceit being so confused, Roman being disrespectful but having a reason.

-

Deceit's eyes snapped opened and he shot up from the bed. He looked around, getting off the bed and looking around. 

What. 

The. 

Fuck. 

Happened?

Deceit sniffed with his tongue (because snakes do that) doing an adorable blep.

It...Smells like there's blood coming from somewhere. 

That's when Deceit froze. Slowly, he placed his hand on his forehead, taking back to look at it. 

Oh god. That's blood. 

Oh god. That's his blood. 

Deceit heard shuffling and snapped his head up. He looked around, spinning in a circle. Hm. Looks like it was nothi-

"DECEIT!" 

Deceit fell with a thud, looking up at what tackled him. He met the blood red eyes that were filled with anger and were staring down at him. 

He gulped, trying to push whoever this was away from him, but he was just too weak. 

The person moved their hands from Deceit's collar to his neck, and squeezed tightly. 

Deceit's eyes widen and he began to kick at the person, losing air and consciousness and air. 

"S-S-St-top!" Deceit chocked out, but the person only squeezed harder. 

"Don't act like you don't know what you've put Patton through!" 

Who is this person? Why is he so mad? Why is he chocking him? What did Deceit do?

The chocking hurts, make it stop! 

Stop! 

STOP! 

By now, Deceit is sobbing. The person stopped squeezing, but didn't remove his hands from Deceit's neck. 

"I-I don't e-even know who you are." Deceit cried. "Please, just tell me-"

"No! You're lying! You've always lied, Dakota! That's why you're literal nickname is deceit!" The person started to squeeze again. 

"No! Pleas-" Deceit started to choke again. He held on to the person's arms on tightly. 

The person raised an eyebrow and let go of the Deceit's neck. Letting him go get an chance to explain himself. 

"I have no idea where I am. I don't even know who I am. Just, please, stop chocking me." Deceit explained, scooting away from the person. 

The person sighed, standing up. He looked at Deceit with disbelief, before turning his back on him.

"I am Prince Roman and you're Prince Dakota. But, you go by Deceit for the amount of lying you've done. We are twin brothers, besides the snake curse that got put on you when we were young, as our mother told us. What you've done to me and my boyfriend was something I can't forgive you on. You blacked mailed me into raping and abusing my boyfriend, giving you an chance to manipulate him into killing me, so you would be the next king. But he actually shot you in the forehead and the chest. And I don't know how you're still alive, but it seems you've lost your memory." 

Roman turned to face Dakota, who had his jaw dropped slightly. 

Is he really that evil?

"Before my boyfriend shot us, I was just about to make fairy eating illegal. But I guess that'll have to wait."

Roman reached down and grabbed Dakota's collar. He lifted him up to eye level, bringing him close to his face. 

"If you're lying about this, god so help me, I will hunt you down and tear you limb from limb. Got it?" 

Deceit nodded nervously, still confused and terrified. 

Okay, now it's Deceit who's gonna die.


	10. Chapter 10

Warnings: Flashbacks, toxic relationship, non con.   
-  
March 30th, 1849. 

Patton eyes snapped opened and he shot up from the bed. He smiled, hopping fron his bed. 

Today was going to be a good day! 

He looked over at the sleeping fairy.

Emily always looked so peaceful sleeping...

He walked out his room, going to the kitchen to cook breakfast. 

Today was going to be a good day, today was going to be a good day, today was-

"PATTON!" 

Patton jumped and spun around to his boyfriend. He gulped nervously and forced a smile. 

"H-Hey, Roman! How's it going?" 

Roman's tone darkened and deepened, his eyes narrowed, stern but soft, and though he grit his teeth, his posture remained calm and neutral.

Patton's body trembled, his shoulders drooping, knees bent slightly, one foot behind the other as his widened eyes darted around to look for an escape, his breath faster than normal.

"Hello Patton. Just needed a quick kiss before I leave."

"B-But Roman, I-"

"Patton."

Patton's mouth shut tight and tears started to gain in his eyes. A single tear ran down his cheek.

Oh please, not again. 

Roman slowly strolled over to him and placed a hand on Patton's cheek. He rubbed the tear away with his thumb. His gaze was soft.

"Don't cry, darling, it's just a kiss and nothing else."

His gaze hardened and he held Patton's jaw in a tight grip, yanking him forward and forcing his head up to meet his eyes. 

"But," He spoke in a menacing tone. "If you ever talk back to me again, it'll turn into something much worse. Got that?" He growled. 

Patton instantly nodded.

"Good. Now," he placed both hands on Patton's face, bringing him closer. "Give me a kiss." He mumbled, before slaming his lips on Patton's. 

His mouth was wet and demanding, his hands on each side of his face, keeping him stuck, glued to his roaming lips. Every so often, Patton try to break away, even mumbling a small 'please' that got weaker with each attempt. 

But each time, it was ignored, the hands tightening their grip, the lip claiming his as theirs. His tongue tried to slip through his lips, but he kept his mouth tight and shut. Nails dug into his cheek until he let the tongue in, and it explored his mouth, violating him and his moan was not pleasure, but disgust. 

Teeth nibbled at his lip and it hurt, but he learnt his lesson, and stayed quiet. Because, maybe, if he stayed quiet, it would all be over sooner.

Roman finally pulled away, pushing Patton on the wall. 

"See you later, darling." Roman chuckled before walking out. 

Patton gave a small wave, before breaking down into sobs. He slid down the wall, hugging his knees.

Never mind, today's cancled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Author here, sorry for the wait. I had a case of writers block. 
> 
> Shout out to my friend Soul for curing it.
> 
> Just FYI, this was all an flashback.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Emily's reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: The best video game reference of all time. Child neglect. Emily needs to be protected. Cussing. A lot of wanting death. A lot of death mentions.

February 15th, 1849  
Emily hung her head low as she was being yelled at again. What did she do this time? She's only five, surely she couldn't had done that much damage. It's not even that bad, but for some reason, she could feel that she's going to be hit again. For no reason. What had she done to deserve this? 

"You're so god damn stupid! You don't know how to do anything, do you?! Just go out and die! Just die!" 

Emily lifted her head up to make eye contact with the woman that was screaming at her. Maybe, if she did die, she'll be happy with her. 

The five year old sniffed, turning away and flying away. Trying to find the quickest way to death. 

She flew for about thirty or twenty minutes. Before spotting a giant. 

She's learned about how giants eat fairies. Maybe they'll be the quickest way to die. 

The giant had on a blue shirt with a grey scarf. It looked like he was in his own little world. 

Emily flew in front of him. The giant stopped, surprised that the little fairy was trying to get his attention. He smiled gently. 

"Hello there! I'm Patton!" He beamed at her, then noticed the state she was in. 

Her clothes were ripped and it looked like she was being starved. Patton frowned. 

"Are you hungry?" Emily nodded, confused to why she wasn't dead yet. Patton smiled again, gently grabbing Emily and placing her on his  shoulder. 

"Come on! I'll take care of you." He said, as he began walking. 

Emily looked back from the direction she came from. (One direction- hAHA-) She smiled.

Maybe, she wouldn't have as many mess ups as she did back home. 

Another flash back! I had to get this out before I go have a seizure. If I die, I'm sorry.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Self hatred
> 
> Hey bitches. It's me. Back. You're probably either afraid or excited. Either way, I regret nothing. 
> 
> Also, one musical reference. :)

Patton walked back to his chamber satisfied with his work. He walked in and saw Logan pacing back and forth. 

“Hey Logan!” He smiled at the small fairy in a calm form of greeting but he did not react as planned. 

Logan turner toward Patton with a terrified look on his face and he backed as far away as Patton.

“Aw, what’s wrong kiddo? It’s just me” he smiled but it was still the psychotic smile he had before. 

Logan backed away more. Patton was still confused but he decided he didn't want to scare him anymore so he walked the other direction, catching a quick peak of a mirror. 

He did a double take. He stared at the mirror with disbelief. Surely that was him. That killer in the mirror that he was looking at couldn’t be real. 

In a painful second of realization all of the events of the previous day came rushing back to him, each one leaving a tear to escape down his cheeks.

“What have I done?” He whispered slowly stepping back from the mirror and falling to the floor, “I’m a monster”

Logan didn’t know what to do. He knew that Patton wouldn't hurt him but he still could couldn't stop thinking of that murderous face that had scared him so much before.  He took a deep breath trying to convince himself that Patton wouldn't hurt him. He tried flying toward him but then he remembered that his wing was broken and he fell on his face. He got up and looked around for a place to try to climb down. Patton noticed this a immediately stopped.

“No! Don’t come to me. I don’t want to hurt you,” he said his voice cracking.

Logan stopped. He took a moment to think and sat down. There was no way he could get down without flying. He was trapped and defeated.

Patton started mumbling to himself. Logan couldn't quite make out everything that he was saying but he caught a few words. Monster. Murder. Terrible person. All of them seemed to follow the same pattern. Loathing. Unadulterated loathing. (Sorry I couldn't help myself) Self loathing to be specific.

“WHAT ABOUT ROMAN?!” Patton’s sudden outburst almost made Logan fall which would not have been good, “He would be so mad at me. He would definitely punish me. What if he comes back to haunt me? Surely he will. He’ll haunt me and there will be no end to it. He’ll torture me to death. What if he still alive?!  He’ll hate me. He’ll say I betrayed him. He'll-”

Patton’s rant went on for quite some time. He seemed terrified of what to come and it only grew worse the more he talked. He talked so much that he didn't notice when the door opened.

Logan screamed and Patton looked up to see Roman standing at the doorway. Patton screamed too. 

“Hey, hey hey, calm down I’m not here to hurt either of you.” Roman said in a calm, forgiving, and oddly reassuring tone.

Patton was confused but- 

(My friend wrote all that! Thank you, Princey!) 

-looked over his confusion and dove under his bed. “I'm sorry!” He yelled, fidgeting for a cross. 

“Patton! I'm not going to hurt y- I'm not dead!” 

“Yes you are! O-Or you should be…” Patton then reached for his gun. 

"You should be dead! I shot you! Just like I shot...DECEIT!"

Roman spun around to look at Dakota, who had followed Roman and got curious. He groaned, turning back to Patton. 

"Patton, we're not- put the gun down." 

Dakota squeaked and jumped behind Roman. 

"You can't be alive! You two must be zombies! Or- singing aliens!" Patton yelled. 

"Wh-"

Patton pointed the gun. "Sing something!" 

Roman blinked. "Wh- Patton, we don't-" 

"I SAID SING, GOD DAMMIT." 

Dakota started to sing something off-key. Roman also started to sing, a different song in fact. They both were horrible. 

"Stop, stop." Patton lifted his hand up. "You're not singing aliens. But...Why did you come back?"

Roman sighed. He took a step forward to Patton and kneeled down. 

"I...Wanted to apologize for all the wrong I've done to you." He swallowed. "I took away your happiness, your confidence..." 

"And I-I just wanted to protect you! But..." He took a deep breath. "It seems like you've already snapped."

Patton blinked. "It's..." He shook his head and looked away. "It's not gonna take an apology to make me forgive you, Roman." He said. "At least not right now." 

Roman nodded. "Understandable..." He stood back up. "But...Mayne youll change your mind...when..." 

Right on cue, Emily flew into the room. Patton froze. She went right towards him, hugging his neck. .

Patton wasn't able to move. He just slowly hugged her back, tears filling his eyes. 

Roman coughed. "She's...Been alive this whole time." He said. "And...I also know someone that can help Logan with his wings."

Patton smiled. "I...I think Logan would like that." 

"He's not too far away. We can leave at night." 

:)))))))


End file.
